


Mouth of demons

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [19]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Renzō piensa en que tal vez ese es el sabor que tiene el infierno, y desea poder visitar ese enorme vacío a donde solo los pecadores van algún día





	Mouth of demons

Shima arquea su espalda, y siente el leve crujido de su espina dorsal al acomodarse con esa acción.

Las sensaciones son intensas, no pensó que el tener los ojos cubiertos le haría concentrarse más en sus otros sentidos de tal manera.

.

 _—Sen...sei —_ suspira, y mueve sus caderas de manera inconsciente para simular estocadas hacia la boca ajena.

Yukio no se detiene, sigue chupando aquel pedazo de carne como si fuera a morir de hambre pronto.

Y Renzō se deshace en la agradable sensación caliente y húmeda envolver su pene con hambre y deseo, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y con el hecho de que su tacto es mucho más sensible ahora que ha sido privado de su vista con ayuda de la corbata del castaño.

.

Yukio sube y baja, de vez en cuando muerde y jala la piel de los testículos, y sonríe al ver como Shima intenta no jadear ni susurrar su nombre, se alegra de ver cómo Renzō muerde sus labios de manera insistente, como si buscara mantener un poco del orgullo que tiene guardado en su interior.

.

Y cuando Renzō se corre, Yukio traga todo el semen que puede, y procede a quitar la improvisada venda de los ojos contrarios.

Yukio le observa, con cierta superioridad, y Renzō se siente morir al notar la brillante y pesada –aun detrás de las gruesas gafas– mirada de su joven profesor.

.

—Okumura-sensei —llama Renzō, y el castaño voltea a verle. La confusión se cuela en sus ojos, y antes de que pueda preguntar, Shima le sonríe con falsa inocencia y le arrebata un beso que le sabe a sal y amargura –y Renzō piensa en que tal vez ese es el sabor que tiene el infierno, y desea poder visitar ese enorme vacío a donde solo los pecadores van algún día–.


End file.
